Soul Mates, Part 1
by MintWolfTV
Summary: Ailia has always felt like she was meant for more than the world had given her. Yet so far in life, the world has dealt her the shittiest hand she could ever want. And so she lives one day at a time. Hoping. Waiting. Knowing, yet not knowing. And when the balloon bursts, she learns that the shit is only just now hitting the fan. M for explicit content, language, violence, and more.
1. Chapter 1: Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 1:  
Humpty Dumpty Sat On a Wall**

"Come on, Sailor, leave that squirrel alone!"

The young woman strained on the leash of the Pitbull Mastiff, trying to pull his harness and redirect his attention away from the angrily chattering squirrel twenty feet above them. Despite her efforts, however, she was a mere nuisance to the dog, who had his front paws up on the tree trunk and was barking madly back at the squirrel. The woman might weigh more than the dog, at roughly 150 pounds, but Sailor weighed in at 120 pounds of sheer muscle. He was gonna get that squirrel, because it looked like a _wonderful_ playmate!

The young woman sighed, resigning herself to watching as her walking companion barked incessantly at his prey above him. It wasn't the first time today Sailor had found something to chase. True to his breed, he loved being outside and walking around the neighborhood, taking in every sight and smell he could. She held firmly to his leash, leaning against the same tree Sailor was braced on, and breathed in the fresh spring air. Not that she disagreed with him, either. Spring was by far her favorite time of year. The smell of fresh cut grass from the surrounding houses filled her nose, promising a new year of growth and life. A neighbor poked her head out of her front door; the young woman shrugged apologetically at her. Sailor wasn't going to move until he was good and ready.

"We're gonna be late getting back to the shelter if you don't end this soon, Sailor," she said to no one in particular. "And you know who's gonna get in trouble? Not you, you sweet, loving, drooling angel. Got everyone at the shelter fooled, don'tcha? I know you're just a troublemaker in disguise." Sailor, of course, paid no attention to her, and was now sniffing around the base of the tree. Figuring he couldn't climb up the tree to get to the squirrel, he settled on stopping next to the tree. The young woman turned away as he peed on the tree, marking his territory. "I _really_ didn't need to see that, thanks Sailor." He barked once more and walked over to her, placing his muzzle in her hand and licking her palm. "Come on, boy, let's get you home."

Back at the dog shelter, the young woman steered Sailor back into his massive crate and secured it behind him. She stared at it and the dog, imagining how easily she could fit into it herself. Not that she would ever want to; despite the thick beds in each crate, she knew the metal cage was extremely uncomfortable. But she wasn't a terribly tall woman either, so it wouldn't be hard to get into. Coming in at 4 feet 10 inches, she was technically a dwarf. She was curvy, and well endowed in the bust and the butt. Of course, coming in at 150 meant that she was endowed in other areas as well. She wasn't proud of the fact that she was overweight, but the long walks with the dogs of the shelter were just one of many steps she was taking to try and change that.

"Marnie, Sailor's back!" she called out as she turned away. She walked past the crates, most with a dog inside, and back towards the office where the shelter management was done.  
"It's about fucking time, Ailia, geez!" whined a voice in return. "Now I can finally close up this flea-ridden place and go out with Jason!" Poking her head into the office, the young woman now known as Ailia was not surprised to see her counterpart Marnie leaning back in the office chair, looking at her phone and curling her long brunette hair in her fingers.  
"Not my fault Sailor is chasing squirrels up trees. He hates being cooped up all the time."

"Well I'm sorry we're not a dog park! It's not my fault he wound up here-"  
"It's not his fault either, remember?"  
"-and it most _certainly _is not my fault that that monster cannot be controlled!"  
Ailia pulled back, surprised, as Marnie got up and pulled her oversized Louis Vitton bag over her shoulder. "Monster? He's no more a monster than I am." She followed Marnie out of the building and stood behind her as the brunette pulled out a set of keys and locked the door. "You think a Chihuahua or a Poodle is better than Sailor?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do, yes!" Marnie turned from the door and waved at the far side of the parking lot. Ailia turned to see a deep red Ford Mustang pull into the far side of the parking lot, parallel parking across three spaces, and stop. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have a wonderful night with my dripping-hot boyfriend."

Ailia followed slowly behind Marnie as she sped towards the Mustang as fast as her four-inch heels would allow her to. She stopped a few paces away and watched Marnie slide into the passenger seat. The driver, a young man with jet-black, short-cropped spiky hair and jade eyes leaned forward around her.  
"Thanks, Fugly, didn't want your grossness all over the car!"  
"Nice to see you too, Jason." She gave a wave at him and smiled half-heartedly.  
"What's the matter, no man to fuck you tonight either?"  
"You know me, Jason, I just prefer being alone."  
"That's bullshit, I bet you get that monster dog to fuck you when no one's looking!"  
"Whatever floats your boat, Jason."  
"Hey, if you come with us, I might let you touch my dick!"  
"First of all, I don't want anything to do with you. You're a prick and a bully, and I'm not interested. Secondly, what do you care if I get laid or not? Just cuz Marnie fucks you doesn't mean every girl in town is drooling over your dick. Enjoy your 'date.'" She made sure to put the word in air quotes, and then turned away. She stepped up onto the parking lot curb and into the grass, where a trail led from the shelter back towards the street she lived on. She stopped short for a moment, blinking her eyes, as she thought a pair of yellow eyes stared back at her down the trail. Shaking her head and peering down the trail, however, there was nothing to be seen.

"Hey! Come back here, you bitch!" The car's tires spun as Jason gunned the engine, doing a burnout in place. "I'm not done with you! I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed!"

"Wooooo, scary!" Ailia replied, turning to face him as she walked backward. "We already do that once a month. And get this- for a week straight! I thought guys found our vaginal blood as _too nasty_." Her last words were nasal, mocking. She turned back around and continued walking.

"Fuck you, Ailia! I'm gonna make you my bitch and you'll be begging me to let you do anything!"

"Not interested, sorry," Ailia called back over her shoulder. She made a mental note to pull out her pocket knife and trail spray when she neared the treeline.

"I SAID COME BACK HERE!"

Ailia heard the sound of the Mustang's engine revving up, and turned in time to see Jason let off the brake. The car leapt forward, jumping off the curb onto the grass. Was he planning on running her over with his car? She wasn't dumb; she'd never outmaneuver a car trying to run away. She could try to juke the car, but small as she was that would have to be a perfectly timed movement. Her only real choices were over or under. She braced herself, hoping to impact the hood. This was gonna be a kicker.

* * *

Luke walked slowly, taking in the forest around him. He felt at home here among the trees. There was an air of danger, of mystery, and yet also of natural life. It was sunset, and the leaves both on the ground and in the trees were a beautiful spread of greens, reds, and golds. The temperature was cooling down, but he wasn't cold. If anything, a hot passion burned inside him, warming him both inside and out.

Beside him walked a wolf. His coat was an oak brown, flecked with patches of silver-white. The eyes were a yellow-green, and vibrant with intelligence. It matched his pace, nose turned up to the air.

They walked in silence, naturally picking out the easiest path through the trees. Luke moved with purpose, eager to lay eyes on the woman again. He had seen her for the first time a week before as she had been on a walk with a dog, and it was like a moth to flame. Where at first his trip to Connecticut had merely been to check in on his dog shelter, now it held a greater purpose. She was the one. He knew nothing about her except that she was the one chosen to be his mate. Surprisingly, this had brought butterflies to his stomach as he considered how to introduce himself to her. How to explain to her about him, his wolf, and magic. He couldn't just barge into her life and uproot it; that was more likely to result in her fleeing from him.

It was Gavin, his cousin next to him who had suggested earlier that he introduce himself at her workplace, somewhere she was familiar with that wouldn't be too awkward. They both already knew she worked at his dog shelter. Luke didn't believe that was just a coincidence either. It lined up too perfectly.

He looked down, running his right hand through the wolf's fur. "You didn't have to come all this way with me, Gavin. Not that I don't appreciate your company, but I do understand that this is my problem to solve." His voice had the slightest hint of an accent, the only thing that betrayed his Tennessee upbringing.

The wolf leaned into him, and then barked and bowed his front legs as if wanting to play. His tail wagged back and forth rapidly. Luke sighed with a smile. Gavin was there to support him, but also found Luke's predicament entertaining to watch. Gavin was the next in line to become the Alpha of their pack, and wanted to make sure that Luke saw this through. Gavin saw it as a part of his duty as a future leader and family.

They quickly reached the treeline, and stayed just inside it. They were in time to see the woman, Luke's mate, returning from yet another walk, this time with a large Pitbull Mastiff that was unusually well-behaved for a dog of his power and size. The dog could easily overpower the petite woman if he chose to. Instead he walked at a gentle pace beside her.

The wild pair watched as the two went into the dog shelter. Luke found himself restless, fidgeting. Once again, he was uncertain of what to do. Should he follow her in and introduce himself? Was it better to wait? What if, God forbid, she wanted nothing to do with him? She was his soul mate, but she had the right to say no to any relationship with him. Her word would be binding, and unless she said otherwise he would be forced to walk the world alone. And even if she said yes to a relationship, he would have to explain to her about magic, and the Canis Lupus, and pray to god she believed him without having a mental breakdown. _What should I do?_

Gavin's cold, wet nose touched his palm, making him jump. He looked down at the wolf. Gavin's head nodded toward the door facing them, where Luke's mate and one of her coworkers had just exited the building. Luke absentmindedly noticed that the last rays of the sun were barely poking through the trees, and he called on his wolf senses to help him see and hear better. His eyes turned a golden amber color.

_"That's bullshit, I bet you get that monster dog to fuck you when no one's looking!"_  
_"Whatever floats your boat, Jason."_  
_"Hey, if you come with us, I might let you touch my dick!"_

_Ugh, what a gross excuse of a human. _It was still weird to Luke, seeing how some of the human males treated the females around them. To him, and to most Canis Lupus, women were revered and treasured above all else. To see women degraded and treated like trash annoyed him. He was pleased to see that this upsetting manner didn't seem to get to his mate, however.

Gavin growled. Luke looked down at him in surprise. Gavin's lips were pulled back, showing his teeth, and his hackles were raised. The wolf was staring intently at the scene in front of them, eyes cold and menacing. "Gavin? What's up?" He reached down to touch his cousin, but Gavin sidestepped his hand. In a flash, the wolf was off, running towards his mate.

Time slowed. Luke watched as the Mustang jumped the curb. As Gavin streaked across the open field and down the trail towards his mate. As she braced for impact as best she could. He watched as the Mustang's tires kicked up grass and dirt, spinning for a moment before finding purchase in the soft ground. Everything collided in an instant.

* * *

_As per usual, this story comes with the disclaimer that I do not own the Grey Wolves series nor any content that comes from it. The idea of this story has been stuck in my head for some time now, and will largely reflect my own views, thoughts, and ideas on the world(s) we live in. Reviews and thoughts are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Pieces

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 2:**

**Missing Pieces**

The red Mustang was on her almost instantly. The loud rev of the engine filled her mind, and she knew it was the end of her life as she'd known it. She watched it approach, trying to time her jump carefully.

_After all the shit I've been through, I die because of a goddamn car._

_I knew I hated cars for a reason._

Except that her next sensation wasn't one filled with pain. Nor did she see her life flash before her eyes. Nor did she slip peacefully away. No, her next sensation jolted her eyes open and she watched in awe as she flew through the air, the Mustang driving by underneath her and a foot to her right. Something else had thrown her up and out of the way of the oncoming car.

She fell to the ground roughly, tumbling and skidding a good three feet before coming to a halt in the grass. "Okay, _that_ hurt," she groaned, taking a moment to regain her senses. She looked up as the Mustang's engine revved again, in time to see Jason and Marnie peel off into the night. "Just gonna leave now, huh?"

A loud whine caught her ear, which turned into a low moan of intense pain. Crawling in the direction it was coming from, she found a man lying in the grass. She squinted in the darkness. "Sir? I can't see you very well, are you alright?" Another moan. "Taking that as a no. I'm coming closer to you, alright?"

An idea struck her, and she desperately dug into her pocket as she scuttled forward. She kept her phone encased at all times, and prayed that this one time it would pay off. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken now!" Pulling it up to her, she immediately felt that the clip that normally kept it in her pocket was broken. How it hadn't gone flying after an impact like that was anyone's guess. Tapping twice on the screen, she sighed in relief as the screen lit up. It wasn't lost yet. Unlocking it, she pulled up her flashlight app and proceeded to hold the phone in front of her. True to her guess, in front of her was a man's boot. She followed it up his leg to his torso, and winced at what she found there.

A torn, bloodied shirt revealed an impact so strong that she was pretty sure multiple ribs were completely shattered. The skin was beaten, concaved inward, and blood was pouring from every tiny inch. She turned away, willing her nausea away. Now wasn't the time. She pushed the light up further, and found an outstretched arm, and above that, the man's face.

She moved to his side, staring as he turned to look in her direction. Pain clouded his eyes, and she could see him trying to focus over and over again. "You saved my life." He gurgled a bit. "No, don't try to speak...it's alright." She grasped his hand. "Thank you for saving me. I-I've never…" She lowered her gaze, feeling tears welling up. She closed her eyes. "Rest, friend."

His hand pulled on hers, pulling her down to him. She resisted for a moment, surprised, looking at him. He tugged again. Slowly, she lowered her ear to his mouth.  
"F-Find h-him...P-Princess...f-find A-Alpha…...s-safe…"

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself wrapped in a blanket in the back of an ambulance as an emergency service examiner buzzed around her. On the other side of the parking lot was a police car, an officer in the small field examining the body of the now-deceased man. She paid no attention to the EMS around her, complying absent-mindedly as she was checked and bandaged.

_A man had given his life for her. A man had DIED for her. He wouldn't be going home, to whatever life he had been living before. She didn't know anything about him, but he had been willing to take the hit from the Mustang for her in only a few seconds' notice. Who did that? Why had he done that? She was a nobody. There was no reason, no reason at all, for anyone to ever risk their life for her! What was that all about? He mentioned a princess, and an alpha? Am I the princess? Who is the alpha? How am I supposed to find him?_ She let out an audible sigh. _What am I even doing entertaining the idea that I could find a princess and an alpha? Dude was probably just some drugged up crackhead living in his own fantasy. I don't go anywhere except work and home anyway, it's not like I get out much. If anyone is finding anybody, they're coming to me._ Another sigh. _Let them come. It's been one fucking shitshow after another. I'm so tired of having one thing after another pop up and throw my life, my mind, my body into turmoil. It's just another tsunami I have to try and fight at this point. _She turned to look at the deceased man. _I'm so sorry. I don't know what you thought, or what you saw in me, when you decided to throw yourself in front of Jason's car, but I'm the last person you should have saved. I'm already too broken as it is. It's only downhill from here. I never wanted anyone to get hurt for me...I never wanted this…_

She wiped away fresh tears from her eyes, and it was only at that moment that she realized the police officer was in front of her, trying to get her attention.  
"Miss, can you hear me?"  
She looked up at him. "Oh...y-yeah, s-sorry...was lost in thought…"  
He looked down at her, pity written all over his face. "I understand, miss. I'm gonna have to ask you to come over to the police car, if you can, so that the EMS can take proper care of the deceased."

She nodded and stood, following behind the policeman as he walked back towards his car. The EMS that had been treating her and her partner both followed, keeping an eye on her as she walked. The officer sat her down on the hood of his car, and the two EMS split off to wrap up and bring the body back to their van.  
"I assume it's a bit ironic to ask if you are alright, because I can see that you are not," the officer said gently. "But I must ask instead, how well are you handling it?"  
She gave a low chuckle that didn't at all match how she felt. "Just peachy, Officer. I just got saved from a madman in a car by a man who thinks I need to go on a quest for a Princess and some Alpha person. Pretty sure it doesn't get much better than that." She leaned back on the hood, staring up at the cloud-shrouded moon above.  
"May I have your name and address?"  
"My name is Ailia Weiss, and I live at 1203 Cherry Street, just off that trail through the woods there." She pointed at the trodden path and the dark treeline in the distance. "If you walk off the path a little ways, the trees come to an end and you end up in my neighbor's backyard. I always walk this trail to get home, it's what I was doing when…" she paused, fighting back more tears. "...when everything went down."  
She looked back up at the moon watching the moonbeams break and wave through the thin cloud layer overhead. That which normally brought her peace held no reassurance for her tonight, only the whisper of mystery. Deep from within the forest came a howl, sending a chill down her spine.  
The police officer followed her gaze and leaned against the car. "My name is Officer Garrett, and I promise you we'll be getting you home as soon as the EMS are done with their business. I'll need a statement from you about what happened here and who was involved before I leave you though."  
Ailia nodded. "Yeah...I know."  
He spoke again. "Before that, tell me something. You seem fascinated by the moon. Is she special to you?"  
Ailia looked at the officer. "She? I thought there was a man in the moon, wouldn't it make sense if the moon was a dude?"  
He chuckled. "There sure is a man in the moon, if you subscribe to certain legends. For many though, the moon is a woman, and the symbol of women. Soft, beautiful, and elegant. There are many moon goddesses as well."  
"Artemis," Ailia muttered absent-mindedly.  
He nodded. "She is certainly a common one. But goddesses aside, some believe the moon is a woman. Pure, calm, and pale."  
"I mean, yeah, I guess that fits."  
The officer looked back at her. "The moon calls to some of us. If you feel it, don't ignore it."  
Ailia looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
He nodded. "Trust me, you'll understand sometime."

Ailia had no clue how time progressed following the death of the mystery man. She vaguely remembered giving Officer Garrett her statement about the whole incident while she was on her doorstep, and telling her boss that despite her wishes, no she was not going to stay home for the rest of the week and rest. She knew better than to sit around ruminating on her ass all day. It would only lead to more self-harm and self-hatred, not that she didn't deal with those on a daily basis already.

Not quite enough to be called dissociative identities, she knew she had two other mindsets in her. One was that of her five-year-old self: craving touch, attention and love, crying all the time, and content with everything warm, soft and sweet. The other was older, and much more dangerous: that of her inner darkness, a personality made by and consisting of only anger, hatred, and disgust. She named it Loathing. And it was this side of her that she feared, that she hid away from the world. It whispered to her, encouraging and feeding the self-harm and self-hatred, wanting to see her break. For if she truly broke, she would no longer be in control of herself. And if Loathing gained control, there was no telling what would happen.  
The last thing she needed was for Loathing to ruin the few relationships she had left. Her Aunt Carrie, whom she lived with, tolerated her as it was. The old woman wasn't without her own fair share of hardships, but Ailia knew it was more of a strain than Carrie had expected to take on at her age. Ailia hated being a burden on her. _Well, on anyone really,_ she amended herself as she stepped outside. The money she made at the shelter was nowhere enough for her to sustain herself, and while she was constantly on the hunt for a better job, the fact that she didn't drive or have public transportation severely limited her options.

Ailia zipped up her sweater, slipped her phone into her pocket, and shoved her hands in her pockets with it. A cold snap had hit the night before, bringing the temperature down enough to be chilly in the spring breeze. She walked back, back through her neighbor's yard, back onto the forest trail, back to the small grass clearing next to the parking lot where Jason had tried to kill her. He still hadn't been caught yet, and Marnie was nowhere to be seen. It was like they had become ghosts, and everything that had transpired was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, the world kept on turning, with or without them, and so did Ailia.

She actively avoided looking at the place where the man had died, and continued over the asphalt parking lot into the building of the dog shelter. Immediately, the sounds of barking and whining filled her ears. She frowned. It hurt her that any dog had to stay here in this shelter. Everyone deserved a home that loved them, and that included the dogs that found their way here. _Everyone except me._ She made a round of the rooms, making sure all the dogs had food and water, and giving each one some attention. Most came forward to her, licking her fingers and pressing their heads into her palm. To the few who were too sick or injured, she sat in front of their cage and talked to them. It was never about anything in particular, but she wanted to make the dogs understand that she cared.

As she sat in front of one cage, talking to a young Labrador Retriever puppy, the door that led in from outside opened and closed again. Ailia stood up; it wasn't someone she knew. It was a man, a few years older than herself. His eyes were closed for the moment, and he seemed to be taking in a deep breath, smelling the air. She moved out from the rows of dogs and approached, keeping three feet between him and herself. "Welcome to Pupside Dog Shelter. My name is Ailia, is there anything I can help you with today?"  
For a moment, the man didn't move, and Ailia wasn't sure the man had even heard her. She took a step back as he finally moved, turning his head towards her and opening his eyes.  
She stared. His eyes were a golden amber, the color of honey. It was mesmerizing. They sunk into and through her own silver-blue eyes, and she felt as if he could see her very soul. A presence filled her mind, swamping her with thoughts, sights, smells, desires, and above all, one thing: her.  
"Why yes, I believe you can, Ailia" he replied, smiling gently.

A deep, resounding voice filled her head, rumbling out one word.  
_MATE._

* * *

He watched as Gavin reached her first, shoving his canine body between her legs and jumping into the air, throwing her out of the way of the oncoming vehicle only hairs before it would have run her over.

Gavin hit the hood of the car, and the angle of impact sent him crashing into the windshield. The wolf's momentum sent him up the windshield and over the Mustang, landing with a yelp of pain roughly on the ground behind. The car made a 90 degree turn, peeling away into the night away from Gavin and his mate, who had landed a few feet away from Gavin.

Luke was frozen, torn. On one hand, he wanted to go to Gavin. The wolf would need healing, help and comfort, if he was even in any condition to survive the hit. On the other, doing so would reveal him, and the Canis Lupus, to his mate before she was ready. Before _he _was ready.

He shook his head; that was no excuse. Instinctively keeping to the lengthening shadows, he began to cross the field towards the pair. He could see a light coming from what was presumably Ailia's phone, and she had made her way to Gavin. His keen eyes watched as Gavin pulled her close; he had been able to revert back to his human form.

A few moments later, about two-thirds of the way to them, Luke froze. A surge ran through him, nearly crippling him in the moment. He felt as the life left Gavin, and the wolf within whined at the loss of their future leader. Panic warred with grief.

_Nononononono, Gavin! Now what? What do I do? Gavin...Gavin...oh God..._

He couldn't think straight. So he followed his instinct. He turned and ran, not caring if his mate saw him. As he hit the treeline once more, he stopped long enough to make a phone call. "Garrett? I'm going to need you and an ambulance at the dog shelter. No, I'm fine...yes, Gavin's gone. I'll fill you in later, can you take care of him and the woman who is with him? Thanks."

With that taken care of, he phased into his wolf, grabbed his phone in his jaws and took off running. He didn't know how long he ran for, he just kept going, following alongside the forest trail until he could go no further. Panting, sweating, and exhausted, he took refuge under the overhang of a large boulder and sat down in the cool dirt. He couldn't believe it. One minute Gavin was there, and the next he was just...gone. No longer would they race through the woods together, trying to see which of them was the faster one. No longer would they eat lunch together, talking about their woes and their accomplishments. No longer would Gavin be whisked away, only to return grumbling halfheartedly about pack matters at the end of the day.

The wolf inside him took over, and he released a howl of grief to the moon, to the Great Luna above. He laid down, memories still passing through his mind, and closed his eyes. Sleep would be rough, if it came at all.

The next morning he rose and shook out his fur. His heart was heavy with the tasks he knew he needed to carry out. He had to speak with Gavin's father and with Garrett, the police officer. He walked his way slowly back to town, phasing back to man as he approached his back doorstep. He walked inside and grabbed a set of clothes from his closet, absentmindedly slipping into them. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a minute. With a sigh, he unlocked it and hit the first speed dial on his phone. It rang twice and was picked up.

"Alpha..."  
"_Luke! Thank the Luna you're alright. We feared the worst, after..."  
_"I'm sorry, Alpha..." Luke choked on his words, tears sliding down his cheeks. "There was nothing I could do...I couldn't stop him."  
_"What happened out there, Luke? Talk to me, nephew."  
_"We were in the woods...watching my mate as I contemplated how to introduce myself to her. She was endangered by a car driving at her, and he- he pushed her out of the way, taking the blows himself."  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a minute. _"When you return we will mourn, both for him and for his mate who will never know him. Gavin died to secure your happiness and sanity. It is a death befitting an Alpha, looking out for his pack."  
_"Yes, Alpha..."  
_"And Luke?"_  
"Yes, Alpha?"  
_"It is not your fault, Luke. Do not burden yourself with what happened yesterday evening, for it will change nothing. Gavin made his choice knowing full well what he was doing. Instead focus on your future, and your mate. That is how you can make it up to him."  
_Luke bowed his head for a moment, then wiped his eyes. "As you say, Alpha."  
_"Return to us safe. I love you, nephew."  
_"I love you too, Uncle."

The line went dead, and Luke hung up the call on his end. His Uncle William was a strong Alpha. Not the strongest in terms of dominance as compared to their Romanian counterparts, but that gave William a measure of humility and kindness that made others respect him. William had raised Luke and his three brothers as his own children alongside Gavin, after their parents had died fighting in a vampire den. Speaking with William had given him a measure of comfort and direction again, and reminded him of his new purpose: he had a mate to meet. Not only for himself, this time, but for Gavin as well. He would not let his cousin's death be in vain.

His next call was to Garrett. A fellow Canis Lupus, Garrett was an amazing asset to have as a member of the police force. He was a member of the same pack as Luke, but he served here as an arm of the pack, able to keep an eye on the dog shelter and the area as a whole. He also had the right connections to help keep magic and the wolves hidden from the humans.

Surprisingly, he spent the majority of the rest of the day on the phone trying arrange for Gavin's body to be returned home to Tennessee. Garrett referred him to one of the EMS responders, who had to refer him to their supervisor, who redirected him to an entirely different department, who redirected him to the morgue of the hospital Gavin had been taken to. From there he had to undergo an identity check, wait for paperwork to be drawn up for the body to be released, sign it all, and finally get it picked up and delivered to a cold storage near his family's jet at the nearest airport.

He put down his phone and ran his hands through his hair. The hard part was over. He laid down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. He found that his thoughts wandered to his unknowing mate. Their meeting now would be a bittersweet one. He couldn't hesitate anymore. He would go to her workplace tomorrow and introduce himself properly. He would put all of his cards on the table, and let her decide if she wanted to take it or leave it. She deserved that much. She had deserved it long before she had been put in danger; he had just been too much of a coward to act. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. He slipped into an early slumber, he and his wolf both content at the prospect of meeting their mate the next day.

He woke to a cold morning. Stretching, he got up off the couch. Grabbing an extra pair of clothes, he went and showered before putting them on, the scalding hot water soothing him in light of his task ahead. He grabbed a light coat out of the closet and threw it on over everything else. While he was used to cold temperatures, Connecticut's winds today had an extra bite to them. _Would be perfect for being with our mate_, his wolf noted wistfully. He couldn't help but agree. _Curled up together, skin on skin, sharing warmth and love._ He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone, and walked out to his car.

He was only a short drive away from the dog shelter, which was better for him to be close by if anything happened, but also meant that he had little time to prepare himself. In what felt like a blink, he was already pulling into the parking lot. He turned off the car engine and sat for a moment. Just there, on the other side of the shelter door, was his future, his other half, his one and only mate. The one person who would change his life. The one who, if she chose, would become his wife and be with him for centuries.

He willed himself out of his car and walked up to the door. He pulled it open and stepped inside, letting it swing closed behind him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the air of the place, smelling dog, dog food, what was undoubtedly urine from one corner, and- _ah, there it is._ He sighed in content as his mate's sweet scent of lavender and peaches filled his nose. A scent that only he could smell, and one that immediately drowned out the rest. Her voice came through to him. "Welcome to Pupside Dog Shelter. My name is Ailia, is there anything I can help you with today?"

He relished in her scent a minute more, not responding right away. When he finally opened his eyes and looked into her silver-blue ones, he knew his eyes were glowing. His wolf was straining against him, but he refused to lose the very little control he had right now. The bond between them snapped into place, making him feel whole as he had never felt in his life. He opened his mind to her, letting her know everything he was feeling and experiencing and just how important she was to him, how badly he only needed _her._ He smiled gently. "Why yes, I believe you can, Ailia."

His wolf pushed forward, not taking control but asserting his presence and dominance. The word reverberated through both their heads.

_MATE._


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 3:**  
**Introduction**

Ailia looked around her, and then back to the honey-eyed man in front of her. "Was that...was that you?"  
The man tilted his head. "Was that me, what?"  
"That was you, that said 'mate' in my head, right?"  
His mesmerizing eyes widened slightly. "You could hear that?"  
She nodded. "Yeah...well, not heard, but...what _was_ that?"  
He chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
Ailia's eyes narrowed, frustration across her face. "Try me."  
He looked her over, and raised an eyebrow. "A spirited one, aren't you?" He grinned. "I'm glad, because I wouldn't have my mate be any other way."  
He looked over Ailia's shoulder and saw another woman coming his way hurriedly. "Ah, hello Ms. Williams. I trust everything is going well?"

Ms. Williams was the director for Pupside Dog Shelter. A wiry, thin, grey-haired woman, she looked like she would fit in at a library more than a dog shelter. Despite that, her heart had as much room for the dogs at the shelter as Ailia's did, and took great pride in making sure the shelter was running smoothly. "Of course, Mr. Greyheart, if you exempt an employee going missing. She probably ran off with that weird boyfriend of hers!" She gave a loud _hmmph _of annoyance.

"That's...rather unfortunate," Mr. Greyheart replied, a frown on his features. "I had plans of stealing Miss Ailia here from you in the next few weeks or so."  
"I'm going to lose _both _girls?" Ms Williams stood, mouth agape. "How am I going to be able to run this place?"

"Now, Ms. Williams, I have never left you hanging. I care for these dogs as much as you all do; they are like family to me. In return for Ailia, I'll be sure to send a few of the boys along to help you with the caretaking of the shelter."

"_Miss Ailia,"_ said Ailia, through gritted teeth, "is standing right here, and has no idea what you want or who you think you are deciding my future for me." Her eyes flashed in anger. "I don't even know you."  
"Oh, you're right about that." The man grinned. "My name is Lucas Greyheart, and I am the owner of this shelter and many others in the area. You may call me Luke."  
Ms. Williams leaned over and jabbed Ailia in the side. "He's a very important figure around here, and is the only reason this shelter is still open today. So get your attitude together and _apologize."  
_ Ailia stared at Luke Greyheart. Her eyes once again found his golden-yellow eyes, and drowned in them. It was like...it was like opening a door between their souls, and she realized she could stare like this all day. It stirred something deep inside her, something deep and primal, something uncontrollable.

_Yes, uncontrollable. Just feel all that undeniable lust, that anger, that need. _Loathing's voice popped into her thoughts unbidden. _You could just let it all out, you know. You don't need to hide it from the world. You don't need to hide US from the world. The world has done nothing for you; take control of it, unleash your wrath. Have justice. All it takes is a moment. All I need is a moment. Give me a chance, Ailia; why don't you take a rest for a while?  
_  
Ailia visibly flinched at Loathing's intrusion into her head. "O-of course...sorry, Mr. Greyheart...I didn't mean to be so rude." She could feel their stares at her sudden change in demeanor. "If it's alright, I-I'm gonna get back to the dogs." Ms. Williams nodded, and she turned to go. A hand grabbed her arm, and she instinctively pulled out of it, backing away from the two.  
Luke quickly raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. "I'm sorry Ailia, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll be here for the day, so could I ask you to meet me outside when you're done working today?" Luke frowned, feeling a disturbance in her mind. He actively focused on sending her sensations of warmth, comfort, and acceptance, reassuring her that everything was alright. "I'm not going to do anything; I just want to talk to you," he said gently.

She visibly relaxed, and shrugged at him. "Sure, I guess. Got nowhere else to be."

* * *

Luke paced outside, nervously. His wolf was restless. They could still feel discomfort coming off of Ailia, in waves that ebbed and flowed with her thoughts. He didn't dare intrude into her thoughts to see what was going on; he wanted her to come to trust him, and he figured from her reaction to his touch that overstepping her personal boundaries was not the way to her heart. But her stressful mind was pouring out emotion, and the sheer weight of it, the effect it was having on her, was worrying. Her sudden fright...her unwillingness to be touched...her need to get away from both himself and the director...it was as if she was shielding herself from an attacker that could not be seen. And that was _so frustrating _to sit back and do nothing about it. He leaned against the grey concrete wall, a sense of sorrow overcoming him. She had spirit. She had a bright, luminous soul inside of her that could heal and comfort so many. It was her destiny. Something had happened. Something must have happened. There was no way someone so strong and bright would be brought down so easily. Was it a response to Gavin dying in that grass in front of her two days ago? Or was there something more to it?

A soft click brought him out of his reverie, and he looked over his shoulder to see the door opening, and both Ms. Williams and Ailia stepping out. Ms. Williams locked the door behind them, and with a stern look at Luke, walked to her car. The engine roared to life, and she promptly left.  
Ailia leaned against the door, staring at the ground. She gave him a side glance, and caught him watching her. "You wanted to talk, you said…"  
Luke pushed himself away from the wall, and stood in front of her. "Indeed I do, Ailia. I have so much… _so_ much to tell you, that it's overwhelming. And I have so much to ask of you as well; as I am sure you have many questions to ask me." He raised his left hand, keeping it an inch off of her. "May I?"

She nodded, and Luke placed his hand on her shoulder. Instantly, that pull and desire was back again. She wanted nothing more than to lean into him, to feel his warmth and his touch on her skin. She caught herself before she could move, and shook her head lightly to clear her head. She refused to look up into his golden eyes. Luke slid his hand down her arm. Gently taking her small hand in his own, he backed away, gently pulling her along with him. He led her over to his own car, a beautiful blue-green chroma flair Chevy Camaro, and sat on the hood. He looked at her and patted the hood next to him. "Please, come sit with me. I'd hate to leave you standing this whole time."  
"A-are you sure?" she asked, hesitating. "I mean, this paint looks beautiful, and I know the car is pretty expensive. I'd hate to get it dirty, or ruin it."  
He smiled. "Dirt can be washed off, love, and it would take more than just you to ruin it. The paint is not so flimsy."

Ailia nodded, gently sliding onto the hood of the car and placing her feet on the front bumper. Luke noticed the care she took in settling herself on the car, and it only made him admire her even more. He looked at her.  
"So...you were the one that my cousin Gavin saved, two days ago."  
She whipped around, staring at him in horror. "Your cousin?!"  
Luke nodded. "My family is a large one, and while it is only a branch of a full-fledged clan, we are still quite close. The clan is spread all over America. Our leader is a brave man named Dillon Jacobs. I grew up in a clan mansion in Tennessee, and it is my home. My uncle, my brothers and my cousins all live in the mansion. I came down here last week, to check on the dog shelters I own here. Call it a gut feeling, if you will, but something told me I needed to be here."  
He sighed. "I was there that night. Gavin and I had been in that forest over there," he pointed at the forest, "and we heard when you left the building. We saw you walking our way down the trail after that conversation with the couple in the Mustang. Gavin was just faster."  
Ailia was frozen, and tears began to stream down her face.

"He did pride himself on his speed and agility," Luke continued. "It was one of his best attributes. He was always racing other family members, partly to show off and partly to make sure he was the best he could be. So when he sprinted the distance between us and pushed you out of the way of that Mustang, he knew he could save you."

"H-he d-died because of m-me," Ailia whispered softly. She wiped her eyes on the hem of her shirt, but more tears came behind them. She balled her fists in the wet stain on her shirt.

"Not quite, love," he replied, his voice gentle. His wolf strained, wanting to comfort his mate. But he held back, knowing it was not yet his place to do so. "Gavin died for you; for us. But not because of you. It is not your fault that Gavin is gone, but rather that jerk's fault. Gavin would have done the same for any member of our clan."

Ailia stared at her soaked, wrinkled fists and shirt, not believing his words. "I'm not one of your clan, though. What do you mean, he died for us?"

"Before I answer you, I need to ask you two questions of my own. They make no sense on their own, but they are a smaller part of a larger answer to your question. First of all, do you believe in destiny?"

"What? Well...I guess I would say that I believe we can make some of our own decisions in our life and make our own way in the world, but that some events are critical and can't be prevented or changed. So, not fully pre-determined, but a few things are."

"Would you believe that a person might have a job, or position, or obligation to fulfill in life that they were given when they were born?"  
Ailia shrugged. "Well, sure. I don't believe in any particular religion or belief, but I do believe there is a higher _something_ out there in the cosmos somewhere, and they have a hand in what goes on."  
"Fair enough," Luke commented. "I do believe in a goddess myself, but all of our clan does. The Great Luna protects us, and is always beside us. If you are lucky, she may come to you. Second question: do you believe in magic?"  
Ailia stared at him as if he had grown a second head. She absentmindedly noticed that she seemed to be doing a lot of that around this man. "Magic? As in, conjuration and apparition?"  
It was Luke's turn to shrug. "Magic, in any sense of the word."  
Ailia wiped her eyes once again, and carefully leaned back on the hood of the car. "The only magic I believe in is the magic of love. True, pure, wholesome love. The love of soul mates, who understand and support one another."

Luke smiled. "I believe in that as well. In fact, my entire clan lives by that philosophy. For each man or woman, there is only one other in the whole world. While there may be other lovers or partners in our lives, there is one soul mate. Love is the strongest power in the world, and it should be cherished and defended. And that, Ailia, is the reason why Gavin was willing to give his life, for us."  
He stood and moved in front of her. He decided to take a gamble, and slid his hand into her line of sight, placing it gently under her chin. She didn't recoil away. He lifted her face to look at his.  
"You, love, are my soul mate. My one and only, for as long as we both shall live."


	4. Chapter 4: Tug of War

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 4**  
**Tug of War**

Ailia looked up at him. "How do you know? You've only just met me. I don't even know you. How do you know that I'm the one for you? How do you know-"

Luke slid his hand from her chin to her cheek, stroking his thumb gently over her face and wiping away the tear track. "I know, Ailia. I know because both halves of my soul yearn for you. I know because I want to touch you and hold you. I want to keep you in my arms, and give you the world." He grinned as Ailia leaned into his touch, ever so slightly. His wolf preened with pride. "I know you feel it too, love, as confusing as it is. You can deny it all you want, but you want my touch. You want my warmth. You want my approval, my admiration, and my love. It is in every fiber of your body, and you have no idea why. You no longer want or need anyone else. Your soul knows that I can fill each and every desire and need you have."

_I am only yours, and you are only mine.  
_  
Ailia's eyes widened. His unspoken words reverberated in her head. He knew. He knew her longing. He knew what had been in her mind all day. He knew her need for the simplest touch, the purest love, the gentlest warmth.

Luke nodded. "I have needed you as much as you have needed me; however, ever since I saw you walking the trail last week for the first time, I have been barely able to restrain myself. I have not known how to approach you and introduce myself to you, until today. My desire was to immediately be at your side and integrate myself into your life, but that would have only pushed you away, at least in the immediate. You know what I speak is the truth, my beloved."

Ailia exhaled heavily, processing his words. "So, you're telling me that you and I are destined to be together for the rest of our lives?"  
"If you accept me, then yes. You have the right to refuse, of course, although I sincerely pray you do not. For both our sakes, as we will never want or love anyone else like each other, and without each other we will slowly go mad."  
"Is this why you asked me if I believed in magic?"  
Luke grinned. "Partly. The other part of it might just blow your mind, and while I am dying to show my full colors to you, today is not the time to do so. I will do so tomorrow, and give you tonight to process and come to terms with what I have told you today."

"Does it have to do with why I can hear you in my thoughts?" she asked. "I've heard it twice now."

"Correct. On that note, actually, I'd like to mention something. The connection that I have to you also goes in reverse. Your mind has been very guarded, and I assume for many good reasons. The strength with which you defend your mind is impressive for one that has had no training in how to block others. I have only been able to feel your emotions, and mainly when you are in great distress. However, if you so desired, you could hear my thoughts too. If you let the wall around your mind down, and open yourself to me, I will always be with you no matter where we are, and you will always be with me."

"That might be a while" muttered Ailia quietly. She withdrew into herself, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She slid her cheek from Luke's hand and rested her chin on her knees.  
"As long as it takes, my love," Luke said gently. "Now, you should head home. You have a lot to think about. I'll find you tomorrow, and you can give me your answer then, on whether or not you want to be my mate. I also have more to tell you then, and I can't wait to blow your mind away."

Despite herself, Ailia snorted with amusement.

Luke looked at her, confused. "Did I say something?"  
"No," said Ailia, shaking her head. "You're so formal, and a bit old-fashioned, I guess is the best way to put it." She intentionally stared into his honey eyes for the first time, allowing herself a moment of hope. "It's adorable," she commented, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Luke gave her a mock bow. "I learned from some of the best, milady." When he stood, a grin was plastered across his face. "Now scram, I need to get home too, you know."

* * *

Ailia walked home slowly, purposely watching her feet as she placed one foot in front of the other on her way down the trail. The forest trail rustled under her feet, a layer of leaves creating a soft cushion on the ground for as far as she could see. It wasn't quite dusk, but the sun was still rapidly sinking in the sky. As the temperature began to drop, she pulled into her sweater to seek her own heat.

_Damn this sky, _she thought. The forest was a beautifully wild place, and on any given day you might catch a glimpse of a fox, coyote, deer, or other medium-sized denizen wandering around by the trail. The trail spray she carried came from a bear sighting she had had a few months back. While she knew the forest was no place for her, it was oddly alluring. But the fading daylight meant that she had to hurry home, and gave her little time to appreciate what was around her.

She wouldn't exactly call herself a tree-hugger, but Ailia had a deep appreciation for nature and the cycle of life. While she feared death, she understood its purpose in the world, and knew that it was all about keeping balance. Death made way for new life, and without that cycle, there was no way life would be able to thrive on the planet as it did. She believed in the spirits of living things. Except spiders. Spiders were soulless, creepy abominations that deserved to be eradicated if they were any larger than a dime. _Fucking Shelob._ Lord of the Rings was probably not the greatest gift she had received as a child.

Up ahead, she could see the "split" in the trail, where she would veer off to break through the trees. She turned her thoughts to Luke. No doubt he was handsome. He was by far taller than her, standing at about six feet. His hair was a pepper color, black with a sprinkling of brown that really came out in the sun. He was also exactly her type - he had strength under his broad shoulders and torso. Muscled, but not ripped and corded either. _Still a teddy bear. _She found herself smiling at the thought. She had no idea how much older he was than her, but by her guess it was an age difference of over ten years. And his eyes! No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about those eyes. They were familiar to her and not at the same time, and such an odd color. Golden amber was...almost animal. Of course, she knew her own silver-blue eyes weren't exactly normal, but she knew she could pass better than he ever would.

And he was her _mate. _The pull that she felt for him was undeniable, that much was true. He had been able to speak to her soul, her very core, and promise her everything she ever needed. She considered herself to be high-maintenance, although others had disagreed with her on that statement. Not with material goods or fashion and looks, but with her emotional state of mind. Most people didn't even know she had alter egos, and she usually kept it that way. Could he really be her soul mate, the one who could heal and protect her? The one who would stand by her? Her other relationships had all been long-distance, and had ended in failure after they had left her. One of them had almost cost her her life. Luke hadn't even had a girlfriend before her! If he could speak into her mind, could he read her thoughts? Could he see her memories?

Would he change his mind if he knew the abuse and pain she had suffered for the past twenty years? She shuddered at the thought. She'd be vulnerable again. Opening herself to more heartbreak and disappointment. Well, truthfully, she'd be opening herself to the chance that she might end up alone again; she could handle heartbreak the same way she handled Jason. Go tell it to fuck right off.

She broke through the treeline into her neighbor's backyard and began walking towards her house off to the right. She pulled out her phone; it was almost six in the evening. She knew Carrie would have something good cooking at this time. While she had gotten used to buying her food all throughout college, nothing beat a home-cooked meal. Especially if it was casserole. Carrie made an amazing tuna casserole, and she knew that Ailia loved it. She was a 6 foot tall 70-year old transgender woman who had remarried Ailia's mother shortly after Ailia had been given to her mother's custody at the age of 14. She cared for Ailia like Ailia was her own daughter. She had two of her own children, but they never came around. Ailia knew that without her the old widow would have more freedom, but also be more lonely. The one thing that allowed Ailia the peace of mind to not worry if she ever left Carrie was Carrie's fondness of the tuxedo cat Ailia had been given. Oreo was a bit of a shrimp compared to other cats, but he was pure lap cat material, and spent many evenings on Carrie's lap dozing.

"Carrie, I'm home!" she called out gently as she opened the door. The response that greeted her was deep snoring. Ailia grinned. The old lady needed her sleep, and there was no telling when that would be. But, true to form, on the kitchen counter in front of her was a steaming plate of cooked rotisserie chicken and a small bowl of gravy. Grabbing her own bowl, she forked in a portion of chicken and poured the gravy over it. She carried it over to her computer and sat down, powering it up. Absentmindedly eating the chicken, she logged on to the PC and pulled up a YouTube page.

And so passed the night, until she could keep her eyes open no longer. She stored the chicken and gravy in some tupperware containers, and placed them in the fridge. Dragging herself up the stairs to the second story, she turned into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly and easily.

The morning came more loudly than Ailia had expected. She woke to the sound of a crash downstairs. She sat up, clearing the morning crust from her eyes, and stood. She carefully descended the staircase into the kitchen, clinging to the handrail to make sure she wouldn't stumble and fall.

"You alright Carrie?" she asked groggily. She glanced through the kitchen window. Carrie's car was still in the driveway, so she was definitely still here and hadn't yet left for whatever consulting job she still did at her age.

Ailia's mind flashed back to a time when she had similarly been in this situation. Similarly had woken up and gone looking for someone. Similarly looked through the window and seen the car in the driveway. A sense of dread washed through her. The last time she had been in this situation, her mother had died.

Looking over the kitchen, pots and pans that had been on the stove were scattered across the floor. That was the sound that had woken her up, presumably. Stepping past them, Ailia moved into the guest reception. Looking down the hallway that branched to her right and led to the dining room, there was no one there. Continuing forward, the spiral banister that led to the opposite end of the second floor was empty, and the only other place to look was the living room. She turned to the living room on her right, and that too was empty.

"Carrie?" she called out, now fully awake. Panic was overtaking the dread in her, and everything in her screamed at her to run and leave the house. But if Carrie needed her…

"Carrie!" She was basically yelling at this point. Had she made it upstairs? Was she in her bedroom and needing help?

Ailia moved. Instinctively, she walked past the banister staircase, and through the guest receiving room. The banister staircase was faster, but unsafe. If she hurt herself trying to get to Carrie, she might be useless.

As she passed through to the kitchen, a resounding thud noted the heavy landing of something behind her. Someone or something had been on the ceiling. _And, of course, no one ever looks up._

She turned, and shrank back in horror as first Carrie's body, and then the cat's, lay in front of her. Shriveled up like a prune and pale, she knew they were both dead. Neither were the first dead body she'd seen.

A third figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor behind them, barely making a sound. Bright purple eyes, pale skin and bloody fangs the size of a large wildcat, clad in all black.

A panicked voice reached her mind. _Ailia! Are you alright? What's going on?! I can feel you, something isn't right!_

The vampire took a step forward, and then another. Ailia stood there, paralyzed. The vampire walked forward until he was only two feet away from her, and sniffed. "_You smell like werewolf." _Her voice was a croaked whisper. "_I see you have been found, wolf-mate. Your family made for a delicious meal, but sadly I cannot touch you just yet. You will no doubt meet the werewolf again. Tell him I bring a message: the vampires are...unhappy, with our arrangement as it stands, and demand a council." _Her violet eyes flashed. "_And the healer is to be present as well."_

A flash of black, and the being was gone.

Ailia stared at the two dead bodies in front of her. Her last family. And not knowing what else to do, called out with her mind and her voice.

_"LUCAS!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 5:  
****Nightmares**

_I'm here, love. What's happened?_

Ailia stumbled backwards. She fell, falling onto her back, and crawled into the closest corner. She closed her eyes, but the image of Carrie and Oreo, lifeless in front of that creature, was burned into her eyes. She wrenched them shut until she was seeing spots behind her eyes.

_Please...I'm at home. I need you._

_I'll be there in five minutes. Stay with me, love.  
_

* * *

He drove, not caring about speed limits or stop lights.

It was early in the morning. His car clock blinked 6:28 at him. The streets were devoid of vehicles, mostly early-shift people only just waking up with the sunrise. It was chilly, but not unbearable. Fog and dew covered the ground still, not yet burned away.

She was still with him in his mind, but no longer responding to the thoughts he sent her. Whatever had happened was a nightmare, and she was in shock. Her fear had woken him, but once again he could do nothing to protect her. He slammed on his steering wheel in frustration. Why was he so goddamn useless? First the Mustang, now whatever this was - which was worse. He made a vow to himself that she would not leave his side after this. She was a magnet for trouble on her own.

He drove up the road and pulled into her driveway. He got out of the car and ran up to the door. "Ailia?! Ailia!" He twisted the door handle. It was locked. "Ailia, please, let me in!" His lupine hearing picked up a soft whimper coming from inside.

He stepped back from the door, and kicked it. The flimsy, ancient lock seat tore from the door frame, and the door swung open.

He was in her kitchen. Pots and pans littered the floor, and in the back corner, Ailia was curled into a ball. She didn't give any sign of acknowledging him coming into the house. He looked around, and his eyes quickly found the two bodies in the doorway to the next room. He walked over to them, and quickly took in the pale, tight skin and the bite mark on the old woman, which instantly told him that a vampire had been here. Looking over the cat, he found its spine broken and a bite mark in its neck, just above the chest. His face filled with anger and disgust.

Vampires were beings of pure darkness. Born of shadow, most of them had to avoid direct sunlight or risk burning to death. A few of the ancient ones could survive the sunlight, and those specific ones, known as Daywalkers, wielded powerful magic. They were constantly on the hunt for victims, and had an attraction to those who had magic in their blood. They were incapable of love, and very rarely showed mercy. Those who found themselves lucky enough to survive an encounter with a vampire were forever scarred, a darkness forming in their hearts from being with such creatures.

He walked back to the kitchen and sat next to Ailia, pressing himself gently against her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning her against him, and rubbed her arm gently. She gave another whimper. He looked at her; dull, unfocused silver blue stared back at him. His heart broke for her, understanding the pain she was experiencing.

Ailia lowered the wall between their minds.

He was overwhelmed as a tidal wave of emotion crashed into his mind. Something in her, something desperate, had given way, and whatever reservations she had had before didn't seem to matter anymore. All of her memories and emotions played before him. Slow and scattered at first, they eventually increased in both clarity and frequency.

_She was surrounded by her little brother and their foster family. Her foster mother, her foster father, and all of the other foster siblings old enough to walk, were all around them. A camera flashed once, and then again. She gave everyone a hug, and then hopped into the red minivan her grandparents had brought. She knew she was leaving for good. She only hoped that she and her two-year little brother, Nick, would be able to make a lot of awesome, super fun memories with their grandparents like they had done when they had come to visit them. She waved at the foster family as the car backed out if the driveway._

_Time had passed. Her three-year older brother, Reiley, had been reunited with them at her grandparent's house. She was in the kitchen with Nick when their grandfather stormed in. Someone was in trouble, for something he hadn't liked. He went straight for the young boy, who could not have been older than eight. The old man's large hand came down, slapping him in the back of his head in rage and knocking his glasses clean off his head. As Nick started to cry from the sheer pain, their grandmother walked into the room. The kids had quickly learned by this time that the old couple cared nothing for them. And, true to form, she yelled at her husband for knocking his glasses off - because she didn't want to spend the 300 it would cost to get him new ones if they broke. Ailia watched from the corner of the room, unable to do anything to help her little brother without getting a beating herself. For over a decade, the children lived in fear of their grandparents._

_More time passed. Reiley cared nothing for his younger two siblings, and often spent his time shut in his room. He would spend his time playing video games or on a laptop computer, staying away from the two old crones as much as possible. He was slightly annoyed when the younger two joined him in learning karate with him at the martial arts academy of their neighborhood in Connecticut. Ailia found the venture exciting, and was old enough to realize the importance of a girl learning self defense. Nick didn't approach it with as much vigor, but still dedicated himself just as well. Their father often took them to and from classes, on the days he was allowed to visit them, and even went as far as to join them in learning and make the kids custom bo staffs. It was almost a family event._

_The kids grew older. Suddenly, Ailia found herself dealing with a rapidly growing body that she couldn't control. Her breasts developed rapidly, and her butt filled out. She accelerated into puberty at a rapid pace. Doctors tried to slow her growth rate, with seemingly mixed results. She struggled to complete the athletic tests the school administered to the kids, unable to complete push-ups or run the mile in an acceptable average time without being in pain. She knew the kids whispered behind her back about her every time she had to complete these tasks. "Chubby." "Gross." "Pathetic." Their words stung, but she shut them out. All of them. She didn't need them, or their approval. And so, she became a loner. Those who did interact with her were kept at an arm's length, and stopped coming over to her house to play. It was better this way._

_Someone else had taken notice of her rapidly developing body as well. Reiley, once indignant about having nothing to do with his two younger siblings, took a sudden interest in his sister's growing body. He, being three years older, was already more aware of the changes happening, and her growth served as an outlet for his ongoing sexual frustrations. At first it was just a grope here and there, to cop a feel of her body, in exchange for spending time with her and helping her out with her own video games. He quickly progressed to sitting behind her as she played, grinding his insatiable, hard dick against her ass. He got caught by his grandfather and yelled at multiple times, but none of the kids cared about their opinions anymore. If anything, it served to make them defiant, and Reiley would eventually get right back to it. He began to pull their pants down and grind himself on her bare ass, while grabbing a breast in each hand. Ailia never knew it was taboo, and Reiley never told her._

_And finally, one day he couldn't hold himself back any longer. She was about twelve, and he was fifteen. He lay behind her in her bedroom as she focused on her GameBoy. He ground his hard cock against her petite ass. He needed her to be full of his cum, to be spoiled by him before anyone else. He ran his hand down her leg, and grabbed her thigh, lifting it into the air. Ailia looked back over her shoulder at him, curious as to what he was about to do. Holding her right leg in the air, he ground his cock against her small slit. He was rewarded with a wetness that seeped out of her body, responding to his touch instinctively. She wasn't aroused, by any means; she hardly knew what he was doing. He guided his cock, dripping pre-cum all over, and pressed against her vagina. Her virgin hole resisted desperately, but he was persistent. He saw the tears form in her eyes and knew she was in pain from an improper preparation. He didn't care. He kept up, and eventually it gave. He moaned into her hair as he slid into her, taking her virginity. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her breasts, and held her in place as he began to thrust. She whined as her young sex stretched to accomodate his cock. He buried himself to the hilt, and held it there as she began to silently cry. He pulled back, leaving just his head inside her. It was streaked with blood. He had broken her hymen in one go. He thrust forward again, another whimper as he bottomed out inside her. But it had gone smoother than the first thrust. He pulled back, and thrust again, not harder but faster. He gradually picked up the speed until he was full-on fucking his little sister. It seemed to never end. Over and over, he pounded into her. Ailia lay there, limp and unmoving, pain in her hips and vagina. Finally, with a few thrusts and soft grunts, she felt him bury himself to the bottom, twitching and pulsing inside her. They both laid there for a few minutes, until he stopped twitching. He pulled himself out of her, covered in his cum and her blood. He got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself off, leaving her alone on her bed cold, bleeding, in pain, and confused._

_He continued to touch her sexually after that encounter, but he never tried to have sex with her again. Not that it mattered; the damage had been done. Ailia avoided almost everybody. Even when the three kids were removed from their grandparents' house the next year, she said nothing of it. Someone must have said something, however. All the adults ended up in court. She learned that her grandparents had been charged with abuse and neglect of the three children, but had been found not guilty on the grounds that they "looked like upstanding, proper old people." Reiley was charged as an adult at the age of sixteen, and was given thirty years' probation and a permanent sex offender mark on his record. Ailia herself was put on probation for two years, but let off nine months early due to her good behavior. Reiley was sent to an institution, Ailia was sent to live with her mother she barely knew, and Nick went back to their foster family. She never saw Reiley again._

_Time fast forwarded again. Ailia had had three years of intense therapy and reintegration, learning how to do simple chores and care for her kitten she named Oreo. Her mother, a dwarf like her, was incredibly warm and loving, and provided for her as best she could alongside her transgender partner, Carrie. Her mother told her of how her father also had a sex offender record, after her mother had reported him at a women's shelter. He apparently had a history of abuse, harassment, stalking, and rape, and didn't matter if any of it occurred in front of his infant children. It was almost like it was passed down through the family on her father's side. He had been caught with child pornography on his computer after the Department of Child Services had come to investigate a photograph he had taken of Ailia and her mother. The incident resulted in her divorcing him, which led to Ailia and her siblings being in foster care in the first place. Ailia grew to resent her father, who was intent on using her instead of protecting her._

_Seven years later. She was 20 years old at the time. She, her mother, and Carrie had moved into their current house, a 150 year old antique in the historic Victorian section of the city. She commuted to and from college by bus, slowly learning to be more independent. But at this point in time, it was the middle of summer. July was just around the corner. Ailia woke up one morning, later than she had expected. Her mother had taken to waking her up around 8am to go out and enjoy the summer, but at this point in time it was already 10am. Ailia got up groggily, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. A glance through the kitchen window told her that her mother's car was still in the driveway. A survey of the downstairs floor showed that her mother wasn't there. She wasn't in either of the spare rooms upstairs, either. She must be busy in her room, Ailia decided. She left it alone. They had an unspoken rule in the house - she didn't go into their room, and neither her mom nor Carrie came into her room. She went back to her room, and spent the next few hours on the internet chatting on social media. Hours later, Carrie came home. She must have shed her purse, backpack and coat. She made her way up the staircase past Ailia's room towards her own. And a minute later, Ailia heard Carrie scream. The older woman had come home to find her spouse dead. It was unclear as to why or how, but Ailia's mother had hanged herself from the four-poster bed using a BDSM collar and some chains. There had been no signs, no red flags, no indication that anything had been wrong. She was simply there one day, and gone the next. It was ruled as an accidental suicide._

Ailia was sobbing in his grasp. Still silent, except for an occasional whimper, but her tears could not stop and her breaths came in heaves.

_She found a gentle soul online named Liisma. She kept in touch with him, and they slowly fell in love with each other. It was difficult, as she was in America and he was Estonian. But she made sure to keep in touch with him as much as possible. She started learning Estonian, alongside other languages. He promised to provide for her, and started studying intensely. His communication started dwindling. She would hear from him every other day...every few days...and then once a week. She held out hope, and excused it as him just being busy. She told him how much she missed him, and how much she wanted him, leaving him messages day after day. He would answer her once every few weeks, and then maybe once a month. She couldn't take this weird, non-relationship. Nine months after they had first confessed their love to each other, she confronted him about his constant absence. And he screamed at her. He screamed at her for not having faith. He screamed at her for not being able to be patient and wait for him, while he got a job in America to be with her. He screamed at her for not being there and recognizing all he had sacrificed for their relationship._

_She had cut Liisma off after that. She no longer cared, no longer wanted or desired him. He had broken her. She was highly suicidal, and was always cutting her skin, to bandage a physical wound for an emotional one she could not withstand. She wanted to die. She almost got run over by oncoming cars, a few times. Something kept her from committing to death, however. She didn't know what exactly it was, but there was a flicker of hope still inside her. So she just kept cutting herself, letting it heal, and cutting again._

_She eventually found another man named Daniel. He was like Liisma, older than her by a good gap, but he was American. Still long-distance, as he was halfway down the coast of the country from her. With Carrie's help, she was able to visit him in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina twice, staying a week each time. He was a metalhead, and they shared a love of music. But, like Liisma, his life was leading him in another direction. He eventually decided after a year that he wanted to get back together with his ex-girlfriend over Ailia, and get married. And so he dumped her, and left her alone again._

_That final rejection gave birth to her alter egos. Loathing was born of her pain and anger, and wanted to lash out at everyone and everything. She wanted nothing more than to see everything around her burn, and trusted no one but herself. Loathing didn't even trust Ailia, and Ailia's hope and trust in others angered her immensely. Loathing knew what was best for them, and would do whatever it took to get revenge and power. Her other ego was also Ailia, but an infantile version of her. At about five years of age, this Ailia was innocent. This Ailia wanted kindness, peace and happiness for everyone. She despised anger and fighting, because she knew it would only make her and the ones around her sad and frightened. This Ailia knew of the bad things in the world; after all, she had seen them too. But she chose to hope and believe in the goodness of people, and this little Ailia is what had kept her alive through all those years. This Ailia desperately needed comfort and love, and always sought it out._

The mad stream of thoughts and memories ended abruptly. Luke turned to see Ailia leaning against him, having passed out in his embrace. She had exhausted herself, and her brain had shut down to let her rest.

He found tears in his own eyes. She had been through two decades of abuse, sexual assault, death, and heartbreak, all on her own. She was a survivor, and he was proud of her. He lifted her gently onto his lap, holding her to his chest, running his fingers through her short hair and letting his own emotion wash through him. He cried for her pains, her losses, and her self. She would be work. He would have to work within her boundaries, and gain her confidence one piece at a time. But he was ready to give her the world, and he had all the time he would ever need. He wasn't too sure about the alter egos, but he'd have to deal with that when it came to it.

He pulled his phone out and speed-dialed a number. "Garrett? It's Luke. Yeah, I have a favor I need of you. I've got two bodies at 1203 Cherry Street. Yes, Ailia Weiss's home. She's fine, it's her aunt and her cat. Vampire got to them," he glanced at his watch, "about twenty, twenty-five minutes ago. I'm taking her with me. She won't be alone again."


	6. Chapter 6: Fantasy

**Soul Mates, Part 1 Ch 6:**  
**Fantasy**

Ailia was slowly roused by the sensation of being jostled around. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a soft bed. Engines roared around her. She was in...a plane?

She started as a cold, wet nose worked its way under her arm and into her lap. Lying next to her was a giant, black and brown furred wolf. She froze. It might have been acting like Fido, but she wasn't fooled. This was a wild animal.

_I might be wild, but I'm not here to hurt you, Ailia._ Luke's soft, comforting voice entered her thoughts.

She looked at the wolf's eyes and noted the same golden amber eyes on the wolf that Luke had.

"Are you...Lucas?"

The wolf's tail wagged, and he licked her hand. She reached out, and tentatively pet him on the head. The wolf leaned into her touch. _Please, call me Luke. Lucas feels too formal coming from the one who is my mate._

The plane shifted again, fighting the turbulence in the air. Ailia sat up in the bed, taking in the tiny cabin around them. It was small, only large enough to fit a single king-size bed and a shallow, door-less closet that had a few clothes inside it. The cabin walls were a deep forest green, and the comforter she was lying under was a light brown. Through a window in the wall she could see a bright blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. They were at their cruising altitude.

"Where are you taking me?"

_Home, _he replied softly. _Back to Tennessee with me, to be with me and my pack. I have to take Gavin's body back home so that it can be properly buried. __I apologize for taking the liberty of uprooting you, but I won't leave you alone any longer.__ We are about there, so it will not take us long to land._

Ailia wasn't even upset about it. She had lived in Connecticut her whole life, and she was relieved to leave it all behind her. It had been nothing but a living hell. She knew that logically she _should _be freaking our right now, but it felt right to be with Luke. She laid back down, turning onto her side and spacing out. The large wolf pressed into her side, a welcome warmth. She ran her fingers through his fur, and closed her eyes. Having him next to her was extremely comforting, more than she was willing to admit.

_I'm all yours, beautiful._

She gave a small smile. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning and her run-in with the vampire. She had a lot of questions.

"Um, Luke?"

She could sense Luke smiling in her thoughts. _Yes, love?_

"How old are you?"

_In your human years, I guess I would be about 40._

"How about in any other years?"

_Canis Lupis live to be hundreds of years old. I myself am just under a hundred years old._

"And you're...a werewolf?"

_Essentially. We are not bound by the cycle of the moon, but yes, we can shift to part of a wolf or an entire wolf whenever it suits us._

"And that creature from earlier was actually a vampire?"

Luke's voice filled with malice. _Unfortunately, yes._

"How has no one else noticed that werewolves and vampires live right alongside us?"

_The same way you didn't know I was a werewolf. We supernatural, magical creatures tend to stick to ourselves. It is safer for us and for humans._

"Are there other things besides werewolves and vampires?"

_Many things. But, you need not concern yourself with them right now._

"That vampire...she had violet eyes."

_A unique color._

Ailia nodded. "She also said she had a message for you."

The wolf's large head lifted off her lap. _For me?_

"Well, you're the only werewolf I know."

_Tell me._

His command sent a shiver through her. "She mentioned that the vampires weren't content with their situation. She said that they will demand a council, and that the healer must be there as well."

_Whoever that vampire is, she is certainly one of the older ones. Not likely an ancient, as an ancient would never be so bold as to harm your family, but older than we are used to encountering. If we see her again, we should be extremely cautious._

"What makes you say that?"

_She sensed your magic._

"My...magic?" Her eyes opened.

_We Canis Lupis are born of magic. Our mates are also born of magic, in some way, shape or form. We do not know why, but it has been this way for a time now._

"You're saying I'm a wolf?!" Ailia thought about herself having four paws, fur, and a tail.

_Again, it is one possibility. The other, and the one I am currently leaning toward, is that you are a healer. Gypsy healers are extremely rare and powerful beings, and their magic is just that: healing. It is extremely powerful, and has been known to even contest death. If you are a healer, you are fully human, but still mated to a supernatural. Our cousins in Romania have found a pair recently as well. If the vampire mentioned a healer, it is either them or you._

"I think I would like that," Ailia said quietly. "My mom was a nurse, and I've learned a bit from her. I never liked fighting, in any sense. I'd rather do what I can to help people."

_Help people? _A voice broke through her mind. _You expect to help people?_

Ailia cringed, pulling back from Luke's fur. Luke gave a growl so low that it was barely audible.

_You can't even help yourself, Ailia. You aren't the strong one, you never were. The only reason you are alive is because I kept you going. If you can't take care of yourself, you'll never be able to take care of anyone else. You can't stop leaning on everyone around you. It's pathetic._

"Go. Away." Ailia growled through gritted teeth.

_You can't even make me go away. How sad. You can't possibly think you're better or stronger than me._

_Not alone, she wasn't. But she isn't alone anymore. _Luke's voice filled her mind. _Filled _her mind. He was everywhere at once, wrapping around her soul like a shield.

_Ah, there you are. The new lover. Just another boy to come along and promise her the world. How long before you break her heart like the ones before her? You aren't anything new. You couldn't protect her from Jason's Mustang. You couldn't protect her from the vampire. I am a part of Ailia, and therefore a part of her soul. Your shield does nothing to stop me. What good are you? _Loathing gave off a deep laughter that reverberated around them. _Her entire life is pain. And until she sees that I am the one who should be in control, it will ONLY. Be. Pain. So I hope your precious bond is as strong as you think it is. _

Ailia's eyes turned red. _I hope you can be there for her. Because if you fail, _boy, _the only thing left of her will be ME._

Loathing's presence receded, falling back to a corner of Ailia's mind that was covered in a spider web of shadow. The red irises of her eyes quickly faded back to their normal silvery blue.

Ailia jumped. She flung herself from the bed and into the corner of the small closet on the opposite wall. Luke was right behind her, shifting back to human as he went. He wrapped his arms around her and pinned her to his chest.

"NOOOOO!"

She struggled against him, beating his chest, slapping him, and kicking him away. Her scream attracted the attention of the concerned flight crew, but Luke waved them away. This was between the two of them, he knew she wouldn't want anyone else getting involved. For ten minutes, they fought in that corner closet space. Every time she would get loose, Luke would just grab her again. After a while, her hits became weaker, and Luke was able to hold her against him, placing her head against his bare chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, running his hands gently over her back. "I am yours, Ailia. I am here, and a little posturing from her won't change my mind or scare me away. You and I were made for each other, and I will never want anyone else."

Her struggling stopped. "Promise me," she whispered, clinging to him.

He grinned. "I'll do you one better. Once we are back with my family, we can complete the Blood Rites, and we will be bound to each other until we die."

"Can we do them now?"

He looked down at her, surprised. "We could, technically. However, there is some tradition and ceremony to it, and of course our Alpha will want to be present."

"Oh...right..."

"Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know," Ailia admitted. "I hate Loathing. She scares me, honestly, because I don't want her to hurt anyone. I'd never forgive myself if she hurt someone."

"I know you are used to being alone, and dealing with things alone, Ailia. You aren't alone any longer. I am your other half, and I will support you in every way I can."

She nodded. "Please, don't ever let her get inside your head. She would only hurt you."

"The only one getting inside me is you, my little spitfire," Luke said with a wink.

Thoughts and images flashed through her mind at his words, not all of them appropriate ones. Luke caught them, and what he found there made him curious. She wasn't afraid of him, and she wasn't afraid of sex or being sexual, despite everything she knew and had seen growing up. She was, surprisingly, rather outgoing sexually, if she overlooked her own doubts about her body image and abandonment. His wolf stirred; he wanted her.

_Fuck, he's hot._

_I heard that._

Ailia smiled. She enjoyed this mental connection she had with him. He truly made her feel whole and at peace with herself, and he was always there in her mind, which placated her fear that she would be alone. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He left and returned a minute later, wearing a t-shirt and loose-fitting slacks.

"Lie down," he said, eyes still glowing.

She cocked her head to the side, interested. But she obeyed, sliding to the center of the bed, and laying back.

Luke climbed in after her, lying next to her and sliding his arms around her shoulder. He gently pulled her to him, her body flush against his.

He held her against his chest for a few moments, savoring the sensation of having her in his arms. He had waited a century for this. He gently rubbed her back, her side, and her arm. His soul was almost at peace. Almost.

He rolled her back over onto her back, and held the back of her neck with one hand firmly, but gently. He lowered about half of his weight onto her, resulting in a soft sigh of pleasure. "Is my spitfire secretly a submissive?" he asked, teasing her with a smile.

Ailia turned bright red, shielding her face but nodding. "Your dominance is really hot," she whispered, not meeting his gaze. "It turns me on, and it feels right to give you control."

The wolf rumbled in content. He kissed her. She was slightly awkward, which just endeared her to him even more. His free hand gently stroked her side, letting her feel and enjoy his touch. His mouth slid down to her neck for a moment. He wanted his mark on her. He needed the world to know she was _his _now. It would be so easy... but inappropriate.

A _ding_ from above the doorway eventually interrupted them; the plane was making preparations for final descent.

Luke shifted, keeping his arm behind her but taking his weight off her. He lay beside her. She whined quietly at the loss of warmth and touch. His hand behind her stroked her hair, reassuring her.

_Welcome home, mate._


End file.
